


I Was Supposed To Be The Villain

by watchoutforthefanfics



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchoutforthefanfics/pseuds/watchoutforthefanfics
Summary: Virgil Grant's life was basically in place; he had a set of friends, his classes weren't too crappy, and his anxiety was pretty well-managed. Until, a magic flower decided to bestow a whole set of powers onto him. Which originally wasn't a bad idea, considering the fact that Virgil could now be a super-villain (every edgy-teen's greatest dream). But plans change when suddenly a pretty stranger is in danger, and Virgil is just too gay to refuse to help.





	I Was Supposed To Be The Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was pretty normal, with a pretty normal life. Until he stumbled upon a magic flower, that gave him these weird powers in his biology class. But, to be fair, Virgil really just wanted to dissect a fucking flower.

His name was Virgil Grant, and he was a pretty simple person all-around. A classic cliche nobody in school, with an overbearing anxiety problem. All in all, he was a normal, enough, teen with two best friends who were desperately in love with each othe- BUT that didn’t matter.

Virgil was okay. 

But, the universe had a different idea.

It all started early senior year, in an Advanced Biology class, that Virgil had honestly taken for an easy grade, not that he was interested in learning about plants for his secret garden, pfft never.

“Alright, class-” Ms. Amarilla spoke, “-today, we will be dissecting a flower and getting a sample to look under the microscope.” The entire class erupted into groans, as teacher recovered gracefully, “Which seems boring until we extract the DNA!”

Virgil, who was sat at a table with his two best friends, mumbled under his breath, “Just gonna guilt me into not eating anymore.” His almost too happy friend, Patton, took this as a chance to chat with him, “Oh, Virge! Aren’t you excited? We get to look at all the pretty flowers, and it will smell so nice and we’ll get to see a bunch of bright colors, and-” Logan, his other friend, began to interject, “Yes, Patton. We know this experiment will be quite… satisfactory.” 

“Ugh,” Virgil groaned, “-you guys are nerds.”

“Now,” Ms. Amarilla continued, “-as you all rise to go to your stations, you will notice every person has a different plant and therefore, I will know if you just use the DNA from someone else’s. So, please, stick to your flower at your station. Understood?”

“Yes, Ms. Amarilla.”

“Alright then,” she smiled, “-everyone go to your stations! Oh, and wait for further instructions.” 

Virgil’s lab partner was Logan, which was a blessing for someone as frazzled as himself. The problem though, was that Patton was partners with Nayte, Nayte Whitmore. This guy was always flirting with Patton, like always-always; poor Patton was just too oblivious to realize.

But, Logan wasn’t.

“L,” Virgil whispered, “-staring at him won’t make him disappear… You know that right?”

Logan stuttered out, “O-Of course, that purely doesn’t make any logical sense.”

“But-” Virgil spoke, “-you know what will?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, curious but cautious, “What could possible make him fade from his spot, there’s no such-” 

Virgil smirked, laughing, “Asking Patton out.”

“That’s-” Logan blushed bright red, “-preposterous.”

Virgil laughed, following what Logan had been doing with his hands, and didn’t notice how truly odd his flower was. (It was almost glowing with the yellow tone on the petals that was a gradient into an almost sickening shade of purple.) As you can guess, it was quite unusual and not necessarily meant to be pulled (wherever it was pulled from). 

Ms. Amarilla grinned, waving her hands, “Since the DNA sample is going effortlessly, I’d like you to get more samples of your flower. So, after you’ve successfully gotten that sample, please make an incision right down the center of your stem-”

That was when Virgil looked at his hands, and had a mini-heart attack at the revelation of the flower beneath his fingertips, “Lo, what kind of flower is this?”

“It’s…” Logan hummed, shaking his head at Patton’s lab, and eyes widening at what sat in front of Virgil, “I… I’ve never seen those before. That is quite… obscure.” 

“You could just say weird, L.” Virgil hummed, as he carefully cut open the stem with the provided scalpel. Logan glanced at him worriedly, “I’m not sure you should dissect that, Virgil, it might not be sa-” 

Virgil blinked, a lump of concern in his throat, “What? Are you saying it could be toxic? It could possibly kill me, how do we even know that it won-” Just then, in his distraction, the small incision had exposed the inside samples to the air they breathed. Which, looking back, probably wasn’t a good idea.

And for some reason, probably some sort of metaphorical science that could be supported vaguely, the flower exploded in Virgil’s hands. And all over his shirt. And all over his face.

But, as soon as Virgil had checked his hands, the lavender slug began to lose its color and every place it was burned with the power of a forest fire. It spread down his arms, and surged through his face. And usually, as someone with heightened fight or flight systems, he would have been off in a rush. 

Not this time. 

Virgil couldn’t move. Not because of the burning per say, but rather, a deep feeling surging through his veins. 

It was almost... empowering, rushing up his arms and pulsing through his biceps.

He felt... weird, to be honest.

Logan was frantic for a moment, speaking with a firm tone, "Virgil? Are you alright? Can you hear m-"

And then, it was just black. 

To be honest, Virgil had fainted many times, but this one oddly felt very different. Almost like he had been over-surged, instead of surviving on so little. He had oddly wondered what that meant for his body, and what it meant for literally everything else. Like his friends, his schedule, his Mom... 

But, hey. At least, he missed gym class.


End file.
